July 15th
by Natters13
Summary: It's the most important day of the year for them, will it be perfect? More DL fluff. Sequel to December 31st.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the sequel to December 31st. It will hopefully be a multi-chapter fic so bare with me. Quite a bit is told in flashbacks, mainly from Lindsay's POV but it will change a bit later on to Danny's and maybe one or two OCs. Anyway hope you enjoy it, it's just some more harmless fluff from me, and any reviews are greatly welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with CSI:NY or it's characters. The only people I own in this fic are the ones you don't recognise.

* * *

**July 15****th**** 1.37pm**

Lindsay Monroe sat in front of a mirror, looking into it but not really seeing herself in it. She was so sure this was a dream, that she would wake up any moment now and find that she was back home in bed with Danny, that the past 7 months hadn't happened. But when she focused in on the person in the mirror in front of her she knew that it wasn't a dream, it was really happening. _I'm getting married! And to Danny Messer of all people._ If someone had told her 3 years ago that she would be marrying Danny then she would her laughed in their face but here she was, sitting in her wedding dress, with her hair and make up done by professionals not an hour ago.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She knew it was either Stella, her sister Megan, her parents or her other bridesmaids: Peyton; her cousins Mary and Annabel; and Sheldon's fiancé Kate. They had all gone into the next room so she could have a minute to herself. So she could compose herself and so that she wouldn't see her family crying and start crying herself

Stella stuck her head round the door and smiled at the young CSI. "Hey Kiddo, how're you feeling?"

Lindsay smiled, Stella had been asking this for the past month and a half, ever since she had found out that she was pregnant. She had been unsure about how Danny would react. He loved her with all he had and she knew that and loved him too but they hadn't really talked about having kids. Over the next day or 2 she had become more distant from everyone because she was trying to figure out a way to tell Danny. Stella, who had become like a sister to Lindsay since her move to New York, knew that something was up with the young CSI and confronted her in the break room at the end of their shift.

_**June 2**__**nd**__** 6.57pm**_

_Lindsay was sitting in the break room which was empty as it was nearing the change in shifts so most people were collecting their belongings and others were settling in at their work stations for the next 8 hours. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Stella entering the room or hear her greeting. It wasn't until she sat down in front of Lindsay and nudged her shoulder that she even noticed her._

"_Oh...hey Stella. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, better than you it seems." She said raising an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean? I've never been better"_

"_Whatever," Stella scoffed. "You kept staring into space when I was trying to talk to you."_

"_Oh it's nothing. Just stuff for the wedding." Lindsay tried to cover her tracks._

"_Wedding stuff my ass."_

_Lindsay sighed. There was no way Stella would let her get away without telling her the truth. "Fine I'll tell you but not here."_

"_Sure. Do you want to go back to your place?"_

"_NO!" Lindsay yelled, she didn't want to be having this conversation with anyone but Danny but she hadn't thought of a way to tell him yet so she couldn't explain it in their apartment in case he walked in and overheard. "I mean. The place is a mess, what with all the wedding planning. Can't we go back to yours? It's closer to here anyway."_

"_Fine. I'll just go clock out, then we can go." Stella said as she walked towards the door, slightly worried about her friend. "I'll meet you in the locker room in 5 minutes."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. It's just more of Lindsay's flashbacks but it does have a point. I also need some help deciding what Danny's middle name should be. Any suggestions? Please review, they help me write faster.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with CSI:NY, although I wish I did.

* * *

_**7.25pm**_

_Lindsay and Stella sat in Stella's living room. It had taken slightly longer to get there since they ad stopped at Starbucks on the way to get a drink each, Stella had Coffee while Lindsay had Tea. Before they left Lindsay told Danny that she was going round Stella's for a bit but would be home later._

"_So, am I allowed to know what's wrong now that we're free from prying eyes?" Stella said as she put her coffee on the table in front of the sofa they were sitting on._

_Lindsay took a long sip of her tea, wondering how to word her news best. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Stella promised and Lindsay continued. "Well…the other day I realised that I was late and I panicked. So while Danny was at work I went and bought a home pregnancy test. It came back positive Stella!"_

_Both women were smiling by this time and Stella pulled Lindsay into a hug. "Sweetie that's fantastic! But why have you kept it a secret?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I haven't even told Danny about it yet. That was why we couldn't go back to my place."_

"_Why haven't you told Danny? I know he'd be so excited about it. He may have had a reputation of being a player but he loves kids and I know that he'd love to have kids, especially with you." Stella reassured her young friend while smiling at how much Danny had changed over the past couple of years, ever since a certain country girl had come to New York._

"_I know but we've never really talked about having kids and our jobs kind of prevent having any sort of a normal life."_

_At this Stella's Mother Hen nature kicked in. "Look, Danny loves you and you love him and I know for a fact that you will both love this baby so much. Lindsay, don't for a second think that Danny wouldn't want to have this baby with you. Okay?"_

_Lindsay nodded and smiled. She had been stupid to think that Danny wouldn't want this baby or that he would love her any less when he found out._

_**8.50pm**_

_After their conversation about the baby and Danny's reaction to the news, Lindsay had stayed with Stella a little while longer talking about everything from the wedding to the last weird case either of them had worked on. When she went to the bathroom she nearly tripped over a pair of men's boxers and she found a men's razor lying next to a second toothbrush above Stella's sink. Stella had blushed and quickly changed the subject but Lindsay knew that she was going to do some more digging at a later date. She was stepping into the elevator and she knew that when she got through the door into their apartment she was going to tell him. Stella had promised not to tell Danny that she knew before he did if Lindsay didn't want to tell him. _

_As she turned the key in the lock, she heard the sounds of the TV and knew that he was probably watching the rerun of today's game on ESPN. _

_Danny turned and looked over the back of the sofa when he heard the door open and as he put his beer bottle down he said "Hey Baby, how was Stella's?"_

_Lindsay smiled at her fiancé and walked over to give him a kiss once she had taken off her shoes. "It was great, you know we talked about all sorts and I think she has a secret boyfriend because when I nearly tripped over a pair of boxers lying in the middle of the hallway on my way to the bathroom and she had men's toiletries in there as well. When I asked her about it she blushed and changed the subject. I think we need to do some secret digging, Detective."_

"_Hmmm, we should."_

_Lindsay smiled and sat down next to him. After about 5 minutes her stomach started rumbling and Danny laughed._

"_You hungry, Montana? I ordered some pizza about half and hour ago so it should be here soon."_

"_Yeah that sounds great. I'm gunna go change." She said as she walked towards the bedroom._

_**9.03pm**_

_Lindsay took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew she had to tell him but she was going to wait until after they ate. While she was changing she heard the door bell ring and Danny pay the delivery guy for the food. Walking down the hallway to the living room she saw Danny sitting on the sofa with the pizza sitting in front of him untouched. Lindsay smiled, ever since their first date he never started eating without her. He had 2 beers in front of him. She knew one was for her but she'd let him have both. She made a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, after all she wasn't supposed to drink now she was pregnant._

_Lindsay walked into the living room and sat down next to Danny who handed her a piece of pizza. He looked questioningly at the bottle of water in her hand and she shrugged. They turned back to the TV and just ate and enjoyed each other's company._

_When they had demolished the pizza and cleaned away the box and the empty drinks bottles they sat back on the sofa and Danny put his arms around her as she half sat on the sofa and half laid on him._

"_Danny, I've got something to tell you." Lindsay started. Danny just looked at her, panic suddenly gripped his heart at the thought that she was possibly having second thoughts about the wedding. Even after all this time he still worried that someone or something would come along and take her away from him. When she saw panic in his eyes, Lindsay smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry. It's good news."_

_Danny nodded as relief filled him._

"_I'm not sure how you'll feel about this…but Danny I'm pregnant."_

_They looked into each other's eyes and Danny smiled. Happiness flooded his heart when he realised that he was going to be a daddy. They were going to be parents. Danny pulled her into a hug that was as loving as it was possessive. Relief flooded Lindsay when she realised that there was no way he would ever have considered this baby as anything but a miracle. By the time they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes they were both crying._

"_Really? We're going to be parents?" Danny asked breathlessly._

_Lindsay smiled and nodded. Danny lent forward and captured her lips in a long and loving kiss. Any doubts she might have had about their future were destroyed in that kiss. That kiss told her everything she needed to know._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As usual I own nothing to do with CSI:NY, just borrowing.

* * *

**July 15****th**** 1.48**

Lindsay smiled at the memory of that night. It had been one of the best in her life so far because it was full of promise for their future and their family.

Stella had noticed her friend's smile so she was not worried about her silence. She sat opposite her friend and gave her hands a squeeze. "Hey there, how're you doing?"

"Never better. I'm just so excited. I'm marrying Danny in less than an hour!"

"I know you are Linds. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. It means the world to me."

Stella pulled Lindsay into a tight hug. Another knock at the door caused both women to turn round to see who it was. Lindsay's mum, Diane, stepped into the room.

"Hey are you girls ready to go? Your Daddy is starting to worry about how we're going to get through all this traffic. I knew it was bad but I never knew New York traffic was this bad."

Both women smiled at the elder woman's reaction to the city. Like most people who visited the city for the first time, she immediately noticed the amount of cars on the New York City streets.

"Just give me one more minute, please. I just want to go over all the preparations in my head once more, I want today to be perfect."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Before I came in here I was on the phone to Don and he says that Danny is really nervous but he can't wait for the ceremony to begin. I also spoke to Mac earlier and he says everything at the church and the hotel is exactly how you and Danny wanted it to be." Stella reassured the young detective.

By this time Lindsay's father, Bill, and her sister had joined the three women in the room and were listening to their conversation and almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Stella stood up and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room, picked up the box of tissues and handed them round. "Stella's right, Linds. Everything will be perfect." Megan offered.

"I know. Thank you all for being so supportive and for putting up with me for the past few months."

Everyone smiled and they started to gather the things they needed for the wedding. Stella picked up the new box of tissues. Lindsay sighed and took a deep breath. She took one last look round the bridal suite they were spending their wedding night. The next time she would be here, she would be a married woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter is the shortest so far but hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review if you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed. I still don't own it.

* * *

**July 15****th**** 2.11pm**

Danny kept pacing back and forth across the carpet of one of the side rooms of the church. Flack, Hawkes and Sid sat in three chairs next to the fire place.

"Jeez man, you should sit down. You'll wear a hole in the carpet." Don said without looking up from his mobile phone. It wasn't until he looked up at his friend's face that he saw the death stare he was receiving. "What?!"

"Hey guys, people are starting to arrive." Mac said as he walked in. At this Sid and Sheldon got up and went to perform their duties as part of the group of six ushers. Danny and Lindsay had agreed on the ushers after they had decided who they would have as Danny's best man, Flack, and Lindsay's maid of honour, Stella as she wasn't sure whether Megan would be able to get time off work to fly in for the wedding from Paris. They had decided on Mac, Sid, Hawkes and Lindsay's three brothers: Michael, Stewart and James.

A smirking Sheldon said as he got to the door where Mac was waiting for them, "We'll be back soon. Try not to take your nerves out on Flack, Danny. He's still a bit slow in the afternoon, you know that." Flack tried to look offended but failed.

Once the other three had left the room, Danny looked over at Flack. "Are you sure everything is ready? Today has to be perfect."

"Yes, everything is great and is going according to plan. And everything will be perfect. Just trust us. We've got everything under control." Don reassured his friend but as soon as Danny turned his back to him his rolled his eyes at his friend's nerves. They had all had to endure months of preparations for the wedding of the lab's 'golden couple' as he liked to call them. He never thought he'd be here in a church reassuring Danny Messer of all people on his wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is the second to last chapter so there's not much left to go. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Same as before, I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**July 15****th**** 2.23pm**

Lindsay sat in the limo with her parents, her sister and her maid of honour. They were only half a block away from the church and her future with Danny. As the limo pulled up in front of the steps leading to the main entrance to the church, Stella gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The driver opened the door for them and they all got out. The group was greeted by the rest of Lindsay's bridesmaids, who had ridden in the limo ahead of them, were waiting at the bottom of the steps. She saw her youngest brother, James, standing just inside the front door. He smiled when he saw his sister, who he had to admit looked gorgeous, get out of the limo. He walked back into the church to let Danny know that it was time to get into position at the altar.

"Hey Danny, it's time. They're here." James announced once he saw Danny waiting impatiently next to the window, which luckily did not look down into the street below where Lindsay was straightening her dress out. Flack stood up and waited for Danny to walk out the room ahead of him. They all took up their positions. After a minute they heard the organ spring to life but it was only the song that they had chosen for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle to. Danny turned round just in time to see Stella and Megan walk towards them. Stella smiled at him but then shared a look with Flack. Danny was about to question him about it when the music changed into the Wedding March. He looked behind him to see Lindsay walking towards him. She took his breath away. She looked beautiful and he couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his face.

Lindsay could hardly breathe. She was holding on to her father's arm as he walked her down the aisle. Danny looked gorgeous in his tux. He smiled as soon as he saw her. That smile was all she needed to settle her nerves and any fears she might have had about their relationship and their future. The walk up the aisle seemed to take a lifetime and a matter of seconds at the same time. Once they reached the altar her dad gave her a kiss on her cheek and her dad put her hand in Danny's.

Bill Monroe smiled at his daughter and the man who, in a matter of minutes, would become his son-in-law. He had never seen his daughter as happy as she had been since she had started dating Danny and when he had proposed to her she was over the moon. As much as he had tried to hate Danny when he had found out his baby girl was dating a tough New Yorker he couldn't do it. When Lindsay had bought Danny out to Montana about a year ago to meet her family, he and her brothers had tried to scare him into not hurting Lindsay in any way but when they met him they realised that there was no need for it and they couldn't help but like him once they had seen how he treated Lindsay with so much love and affection. Just before Christmas, he and Diane had received a phone call from Danny asking for their permission to propose to Lindsay and they had no problem with giving it to him. Now he was sitting and watching his baby girl getting married to the only man who he could think of that he would ever admit was good enough for her. Bill was bought back to the present by the voice of the vicar beginning the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of Daniel and Lindsay…"

These words made Danny's heart skip a beat. He couldn't wait for this ceremony to end and he could start calling Lindsay his wife and they could begin their family with their new baby. Danny's eyes begin to fill with unshed tears at that thought and he gave Lindsay's hand, which he hadn't let go of since the start of the ceremony, a squeeze.

Lindsay felt Danny squeeze her hand. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes and returned the smile that hadn't left his face since he had set eyes on her walking towards him. She saw the tears in his eyes and felt her own start to burn. This was really happening for them, they were finally getting married, after all those months of planning and preparations they were finally here.

The couple were snapped out of their present reveries by the minister who was now asking them to recite their vows.

"Daniel, repeat after me: I, Daniel Matthew Messer, take thee, Lindsay Rebecca Monroe…"

"I, Daniel Matthew Messer, take thee, Lindsay Rebecca Monroe…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To honour and obey…"

"To honour and obey…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"Forsaking all others…"

"Forsaking all others…"

"Until death parts us."

"Until death parts us."

Danny smiled down at Lindsay, who squeezed his hand again. The minister now turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, repeat after me. I, Lindsay Rebecca Monroe, take thee, Daniel Matthew Messer…"

"I, Lindsay Rebecca Monroe, take thee, Daniel Matthew Messer…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To honour and obey…"

"To honour and obey…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"Forsaking all others…"

"Forsaking all others…"

"Until death parts us."

"Until death parts us."

"Daniel, do you take this woman?"

"I do."

"Lindsay, do you take this man?"

"I do"

"Who has the rings?" Stella and Don handed the rings they had been holding for the best part of half an hour to Danny and Lindsay. They slid the rings on to the other's ring finger. "If anyone here knows of any lawful impediment of why these two cannot be joined in holy matrimony, they are to speak now or forever hold their peace."

At these words, the entire wedding party looked round, as if they were daring anyone to speak up. When no one did, the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride."

Danny stepped closer to Lindsay, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss that was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. It was loving, passionate, caring and possessive but it was still appropriate for the church they were in. When they pulled apart neither could stop smiling at the other.

Once the minister spoke these last words, everyone in the pews began to applaud the newly married couple. Both their families and their extended work family were beaming with pride and happiness.

Lindsay grabbed hold of Danny's hand again and they began to walk back down the aisle towards the exit. They stepped out into the sunshine, closely followed by Lindsay's bridesmaids and Danny's groomsmen and their families.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 15****th**** 5.52pm**

Finally everyone was seated at the reception for their evening meal which was scheduled for 6.00pm. They had spent about an hour after the ceremony posing for photos that were being taken by one of Adam's friends and making small talk with some of their guests. While Danny and Lindsay rode in the limo that had bought Lindsay to the church earlier, the other members of the wedding party followed in the other one. Unfortunately they had got stuck in a massive traffic jam on the way to the Waldorf where, thanks to Mac's connections, they were holding their reception in one of the ballrooms and where the most of the wedding party and their guests coming from outside of New York were staying. They had decided to have the speeches after the meal so that people wouldn't get too annoyed if they went on a bit longer than planned.

Danny, Lindsay, their parents and the wedding party were all seated at the top table opposite the dance floor. After several conversations with old aunts and uncles from everything about future grandchildren to where Lindsay had got her dress from. They had yet to tell their families about Lindsay's pregnancy, no one knew about it except their extended lab family.

Once dinner was over, it was time for the speeches. First up was Flack.

"Everyone can I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, I met Danny several years ago, when we were in the Police Academy together. Back then we were both very immature and stupid. Up until a few years ago none of us thought we'd be here on his wedding day. That was until a certain country girl from Montana walked into our lives one day in a tiger enclosure.

"As I recall, Danny decided to play a trick on her that day by telling her to call Mac sir even though we all know how much he hates it." At this most of the lab members laughed, as they knew how much Mac despised that title. "Over time though we all noticed a massive change in Danny's attitude towards other people and the only explanation any of us could come up with was Lindsay. It was actually really fun to watch them dance around each other; we even had an office pool going on how long it would take for them to get together. So I'd like you all to raise your glasses to Danny and Lindsay!"

"To Danny and Lindsay!" Rang through the ballroom.

Now Stella got up to give her maid of honour speech. "I'm going to agree with Don in that a couple of years ago we never thought we'd see Danny Messer getting married but here we are. The first time I met Lindsay was on her first day working with us at the lab. We were all running about trying to close various cases when I walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee when I saw her rummaging through all the cupboards looking for some sugar. It wasn't until after our shift ended that I had a proper chance to speak to her. I've got to say that we became close friends quickly. She is like the sister I never had. I know that Danny and Lindsay are perfect for each other; I've never seen either of them as happy as they have been since they got together. I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness. Now I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple."

"To the happy couple."

Shortly after this, Danny and Lindsay got up for their first dance as a married couple. Danny held Lindsay's right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Lindsay wrapped her left arm round his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, was today perfect for you too?" Danny asked his wife.

Lindsay sighed contentedly and looked up at him. "It's been the best day of my life. I love you so much Danny."

"I love you too, Montana."


End file.
